


Unruly Magician

by CaptainAmazing92



Category: Magic - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmazing92/pseuds/CaptainAmazing92
Summary: Magic is a weapon that focuses mana into a crystal that then generates the users elemental affinity. World is powered by a mana plant which contains a huge crystal that powers a city. Children are taught how to use magic in school. They learn their magic skills by taking a test which then the student is given a bracelet which they can focus their mana through and summon the elemental magic. Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Energy, Illusion are the main types with the ability to advance that ability. Nyles Von Rosch, once seen as the most loyal and skilled magic soldier of his unit, is now the main target of government. Is not following one order enough to make him a monster? A martyr? Or just man?





	Unruly Magician

“You monster.....you god damn monster!” 

“Monster? You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

A spine chilling scream rings through the night. *Beep beep beep click* The sun breaks through the tattered blinds, small gleam of light shines on Ben’s face. The days were sleeping was a way for your true dreams can come true. For him it’s watching a gory movie were you can smell the blood, feel the fear, and not being able to move, to speak. The scream is never coming from him, but he can never see who it is, and it’s never the same scream. Ben gets up from his single cot bed and places his feet on the wood floor, he slowly puts his palm on his face and sits for a moment loathing to face the day. Their hand is shaking, vision blurring as glimpses of the horrendous night inches into their mind. They grab the medicine from the night stand as their hand still quivers. Steading the bottle with both hands for a moment. Takes four pills with a bottle of water that he forgot was at the end of the bed. Exhales deeply, stands and gets ready for the day. Showers, makes breakfast, gets ready for work, flings on black zip up hoodie. Locks the door to the small apartment and groans as the daily grind begins.

The commute was a long and tedious one but necessary in order to avoid any tag alongs. Two blocks here, right there, take a back alley, as Ben walks to the subway station he sees a group of officer’s standing around a man. He pauses to see what the commotion is about, as he approaches slowly, the man is a member of the Magical Investigation Squad. Ben keeps his head low and decides to walk a few blocks down. “Young man hold right there for a moment.” He stops, fingers start to fidget, so he puts them in his pockets. “We are looking for a wanted magician known to be an absolute destructive force. Have you seen anyone suspicious lately.” “No officer I haven’t,” he speaks low but just enough to be heard. “Can you turn around please.” Ben starts to sweat, and starts to turn slowly. A massive explosion is heard from a few blocks down. “Code 42-0-5, 42-0-5. Single magician using deadly force, affinity unknown, second tier force approved.” “Let’s go, stay on your toes it could be him,” M.I.S agent shouted. 

Ben makes his way down to the station. Because he was held up, Ben missed his train so he’s gonna be late. Luckily the next one had less people so he found a not so crowded seat. He saw man with today’s newspaper. Even though this world has magic which has improved life, but it’s made war an just a even bigger catastrophe.

(Ding ding.) Ben gets off the train, and starts to power walk to work. 25 minutes late, Big Kurt’s Mechanic’s, decent garage, nothing to brag but hey, it’s something. “Ben, the hell you doing showing up late. I know you got trouble sleeping but this ain’t like you.” “Yeah I know boss, there was magic incident were my train stop is so got held up.” “You need a damn phone, flip phones still exist.” Ben just sighs and gets to work. Even with magic cars, trucks, ships, and planes still need mechanics. Government put many regulations on the use of magic outside any of the big noble professions. Magic soldiers are the most common career a young mage chooses. Some become alchemists, healers, and some stay as a mage trying to shape how we understand and use magic. Some have become criminals, warlocks, and some have sought out to become true villains. Though many not realize it, having a life that magic is the center of your life like it was the sun, can be exhausting.

Big Kurt’s Auto Repair, small time shop but a decent amount of locals use it to stay busy. Kurt has helped me out a lot. Let me sleep on the office pull out couch til I got a place. Ben’s a maintenance tech, oil changes, tune ups, not very high skill work but it’s work. Ben works til it gets pretty dark out, everyone else has already left. Rick lets him close up late if Ben is up it. Ben cleans and locks up the shop and starts to end down the street. Ben rememberers back when he was kid back in school learning about magic. When you were in elementary school you focus on your primary classes, reading, writing, math, and even science. In the fifth grade you start to learn about using mana and how to focus it, and before you graduate you take a magic assessment test. Your home room teacher would bring you into the gymnasium were there would be faculty members that would have a crystal ball sitting on a table in front of them. “Focus your mana through the crystal ball, you shall start to feel a sensation. Every feeling is different for everyone, but keep focusing your mana for as long as you can until the crystal ball reveals your magic affinity.” That was the day a lot of kids look forward too, Ben.....not so much. His family had a history of having some strong mages, but not him. He could focus is mana very well, actually better then most kids. Everyone thought he would be the greatest magician the world would ever see. But.....they were wrong. “What do you mean he has no affinity, give him a new crystal ball.” Ben tried with four different crystal’s, but no matter how much mana he focused into it, the damn thing just light it up, then it would just flash out. “It lights up, he can focus mana so he should be able to use magic,” his dad blamed the school....at first. “The boy can’t use anything magical.” Every test I took, every magic training weapon I picked up, nothing....a light, a flash, then nothing. It actually turned out I could use magic tools, things that a lot of manual workers use.

(Crunch, crunch, crunch.) “What did I just step in,” Ben thought, “sand?” Ben noticed he stepped in a small pill of sand. “Sand Coffin!” The sand surrounded him and then turned into a solid coffin with a small square hole in the front. “You know you are one difficult man to hunt down.” There was an accent to the voice, middle eastern maybe. “I think you have the wrong guy.” “Oh no I don’t. You see even though you can hid yourself very well it is my specialty is looking for something that nobody can find.” Was it the M.I.S agent, he couldn’t see who trapped him. “Gerald Crawford,” the mysterious man exclaimed, “Frank Foster, oh and what’s this one? Dougery McDudley, even for an Irish that name sounds kinda odd.” Ben’s eyes widened. “No, none of these are even real. Not even this Benjamin Lincoln. Small run down apartment, works at a small time shop. What you like turning wrenches?” Ben could here foot steps coming from a small alleyway. “Regardless all these little aliases is just a pale imitation of who you really are.” Ben grit his teeth. “Nyles Von Rosch, fourth son of the Von Rosch family. The man that was supposed to be it’s fallen angel is now just a murderous monster.” The man stepped in front of the coffin, “The Unruly Magician, caught by the one and only, Nendek Sahir Kabir!”


End file.
